Stay Forever
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: Selfish wishing isn't always that bad. [YurasElcia] Smut - Fluffy


_Stay Forever_

* * *

I heard a pomf from the snow bank slightly behind me and turned around.

 _Wait,_ I thought, furrowing my brows in confusion at the top snow shifting. _Is someone buried there?_

" _Fwah!_ Huh? Snow…?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Elcia! What are you doing here? I thought you went back home!"

"Yuras?!" The girl in the snow whipped her head around to face me and I saw that she was shocked as well.

"Why am I still here?" she questioned aloud, putting her hands to grip the sides of her head in frustration. "Don't tell me it malfunctioned again! This stupid, unstable piece of shit!"

I watched her throw up her hands and begin yelling angrily, "I really want to meet the moron who created this damn time machine! I'd give him a piece of my mind!"

Elcia sighed and lowered her shaking fists. She looked down and I couldn't help but notice the way her lips pursed and made a nervous frown. "Looks like I'm stuck in this dimension again… Back to square one." Her whispers carried over to me across the cold breeze. I felt a tug in my chest and wanted her to not feel upset. She needed to look indifferent or better yet, happy. Not sad…

"Hey, Yuras," she called out to me softly. I watched her begin to stand up from the snow pile and take two steps toward me. "Aha, this is embarrassing, but… Do you still welcome me?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her sternly. "Of course."

 _How could you even ask that? You're always welcome._

She giggled and I swallowed.

"But—," I started. Elcia rose a brow and waited for me to continue. I shook my head and groaned. "What should I do? I think I've gone bad…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I walked to her and removed the distance between us in five steps. She didn't tense like she would have before, instead, she met my gaze familiarly and eagerly awaited my next words.

"For the first time in my life, I am selfishly wishing for something," I revealed. "And for some reason, I don't feel the slightest bit of guilt." We stared at each other, unaware of how really close we were.

 _I want to be closer…_

"…I've definitely gone bad."

"Eh, is that not okay? What's your wish?"

My chest felt warm. I felt the edges of my mouth quirk up, and the unfamiliar swell of happiness bubble in my chest. Elcia blinked widely and seemed transfixed on my mouth. I wanted to feel this way every day. Every day with her.

 _My wish, is you,_ I told her inside my head.

" _For you to stay forever_."

* * *

"Um, Yuras?"

I stopped sharpening my spear head and looked over my shoulder to Elcia. She stood in the entrance to our hut with a worried expression on her face. Lately, she seemed to be worrying more and more about trivial things. Even now, it was probably about another small matter.

 _I wish I could set her mind at ease…_

"Ah…" she mumbled, looking at the ground floor. "It's nothing."

My eyes lidded and I exhaled through my nose. "Elcia."

She looked at me again, then pouting, crossed her arms. "It's—it's just, I don't feel comfortable wearing these…"

I glanced over her figure, covered by the handmade clothing crafted by my passed sister Ciera.

 _She looks fine?_

I furrowed my brows, wondering why she could be bothered wearing clothes already prepared.

"You don't get it do you?" she said. "These, are important… I shouldn't wear Ciera's clothes, I should make my own and properly stow her's."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding why she would go through so much trouble.

" _Because!_ I shouldn't wear clothes that belong to someone so important to you."

"Because they belonged to someone who was important to me, is why you should wear them."

She groaned and motioned her hands to the clothes she was wearing. "These are Ciera's and I'm not Ciera. I shouldn't wear them if people still have her fresh in mind especially because it'll cause trouble for you and hurt you!"

I blinked owlishly.

 _Me, hurt? From her wearing her clothes? Oh… the memory of her._

"You don't want them to think you're trying to be Ciera?"

Elcia took a deep breath and gave a small nod.

" _Stupid._ "

"What?!" she grit out, becoming aggravated.

We've been staying with each other for quite some time now and she still doesn't get it. I wanted her to stay with me. Not for me to stay on memories. Clothes are clothes, no matter who wears them. Fabric can't determine a person, the person fills them up.

"You're you, not Ciera. Anyone can see that," I told her sternly.

She tilted her chin up and clenched her jaw. "Yeah, I know! And I know I'll never live up to her legacy either, Yuras. You don't have to say what I already know!"

"What?"

She looked down at the dress she wore and began pulling up the hem. Startled, I didn't make a move at first, but when I saw the pale skin of her thighs begin to show, I immediately jumped up and grabbed her hands.

"What're you doing?! Stop taking off your clothes!"

"They're not mine," she yelled back at my face. "I'm taking them off and making my own!"

She broke away from me and continued to take off the dress. Beginning to feel panicked, I tried stopping her again, but Elcia managed to pull the dress up and over her head, leaving herself in nothing but the bare minimum of underclothes. Everything was hot. _Too_ hot. I felt myself taking in bigger gulps of air and feeling the hut's temperature skyrocket.

 _I've never seen so much skin…_

Elcia frowned and folded the dress neatly as she walked around me to put the clothes back into Ciera's basket. My eyes followed her form, even though I told myself that it probably wasn't right to do so. If it was, the other women here would look like she did.

 _But no one looks like Elcia._

My throat felt dry and my stomach clenched when she bent over to retrieve the folded blanket next to the baskets.

"Hm, now that I think about it… I don't know how to sew. Maybe if I ask one of the village women?" she said softly aloud to herself. She wrapped the blanket around her and sat down before the fire pit.

I didn't move for a few moments, unable to get my legs to cooperate. When I did step forward, further into the hut, I didn't go to Elcia, but back to my spear head. Elcia ignored me as I picked up my tools and took them with me outside. The cold air hit my cheeks like an unchecked punch to the gut. Somehow, I felt irritable that I left the agonizing heat in the hut and squashed whatever other strange feeling was traveling from my groin to my belly that seemed to gnaw at my insides.

* * *

I patrolled the village perimeter again during the night. My irritability didn't go away but had grown and unleashed itself on two or three people verbally. I felt upset with myself that I would snap at others, and felt even more upset that I was bothered to this extent.

 _It's Elcia's fault for showing her body to me!_ I took a deep breath and scooped up some snow to cap my head. _No, idiot. It's no one's fault but my own. Concentrate and relax._

I rolled my eyes at _'relax'_ and continued on walking the outskirts of the village.

 _But really, why was Elcia so mad about being confused for Ciera? She should be old enough to know that she is her own person, no matter what clothes she wears, right?_

My mind wandered to Elcia's whereabouts. She left the hut to see if she could get help from one of the elder women who lived near us, but she went there in only her underclothes and the blanket. I had to leave the village to go hunting after I saw her walking outside like that. I hadn't been back in the village since then and hoped that she was back, had eaten her fill, and gone to sleep by now.

 _If she's still mad, there's a chance she is back to sitting in front to the fire…_

Sighing, I look one last long look at my surroundings as I brushed the snow off my hair and turned around, heading back to the village. My boots crunched against the freezing top layer of snow, my footprints disappeared behind me into the inky blackness of the night. It was warmer, since there was cloud cover, but darker, because the moon and stars were hidden. Elcia liked nights like this. She said they reminded her of her home.

She tried explaining to me where exactly she was from and why she was here, but I wouldn't listen. She was here because I was selfish and wanted her to be with me.

Stepping into the quiet village, every hut was surrounded in silence. There were no noises except the crunch and shuffle of my feet walking to the furthest hut. The silence was welcoming, but also, frightening. I wanted to hear Elcia.

When I stood in front of the door to our hut, I paused anxious that she might not be there, that she left to stay with someone else. Quickly going inside, I walked into the warm expanse of home, with Elcia, sitting in front of the fire still covered by the blanket.

"You're back," she said.

I grunted, unable to form an affirmative with my throat so dry.

"It's late. I thought you wouldn't be coming back."

I took off my boots and set my spear by the door. When I took off my cloak, I went to the fire and sat right down next to her. She stiffened and concentrated harder on the crackling wood.

"I'm back. I thought that you might not be though."

"What? Of course I'd come back! I—..." she trailed off her sentence and I tilted my head to the side. "I'm sorry…"

Surprised, I asked her what for.

"I yelled at you. And, that whole thing with the clothes was uncalled for. I thought people were avoiding me because they thought I was trying to replace Ciera, when actually I found out they were, uh, giving us space…"

"Space? We have enough."

Her cheeks turned pink and she clutched the blanket to her tighter.

"Not space for the house, dummy. Space, as in time alone."

I glanced at the flickering flames and then to her exposed feet. _We are alone though._

"They think," she went on, "that we're a couple."

"Yes."

"No, Yuras, an _active_ couple."

"Yes."

"Coupling couple."

"Yes?"

"Yuras, they think we're having sex at practically every damn moment!"

Her loud exclamation caught me off guard and even more so when I heard _'sex'_. That wasn't something spoken of often. Even when mentioned, I still didn't fully understand the context of the word nor the implications led behind it. It was just an unused word in my vocabulary to me. Somehow though, when Elcia said it and moved the blanket to bare her shoulders to me, it ignited that unusual feeling below my navel again.

 _She's still not dressed?_

"Yuras."

My name forming and falling from her lips sent a shock up my groin and spread throughout my stomach. She let out a sigh and slid her eyes from the fire again back to mine.

"What do you think of me?"

 _Think of you? I think you are great. You are Elcia._

"How do you see me when I'm like this?" she asked, shivering a bit as she let the blanket she had pool to her hips.

 _…_ _…_ _…_ _…_

"I think you are cold," I told her without thinking.

She let out a half laugh and rolled her eyes. "Just as I thought," she said to herself picking the blanket back up again.

Instinctively, I stopped her hands and held them. Not knowing what to do next, I just sat there admiring her fully in her underclothes, holding her hands. When her mouth opened to speak, probably out against my actions, I let words tumble out of my mouth, not prepared at all.

"Being cold could get you sick, you know."

"Idiot—" she huffed.

"Let me warm you up."

Her eyebrows rose as soon as I said that and she gasped when I pulled her to me and hugged her body close.

"Yur-Yuras?!"

"Not enough, huh?" I asked her, feeling the softness of her skin under my rough hands. "I guess we need to get closer."

I lifted her up easily unto my lap and pulled her as close as I could, without crushing her, to my chest. There was almost no space in between us now. Elcia wiggled and clenched my jaw, liking the feeling that came from her moving like that in my lap. I placed my hands on her hips and held her in place as I leaned my chin on her shoulder.

"Elcia—"

"Yuras, if you don't know what you're doing then we have a problem," she told me in a quiet voice.

I raised my head to look at her and wrapped my arms around the small of her back.

"Because, I don't know if I can top…"

Her statement sounded like a confession of sorts and I couldn't imagine what exactly she meant. She must've realized that I didn't know what she was talking about, so she stuck out her bottom lip in a small frown.

"Do… Do you want to get closer?"

I licked my lips. "What do you mean? We're as close as we can get."

Elcia shook her head and took a deep breath. "We can get closer, if you want to…"

I took a second to think of how close people could become.

 _How close? I want to become closer to Elcia, I do. But—what do I do?_

She placed a shivering hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Can I—I mean, Do you trust me?"

 _I do. With my life._

I nodded slightly and waited for her to do something. Elcia furrowed her brows and nervously flitted her eyes to the side.

"Close your eyes… It's embarrassing," she whispered.

Wondering what she was thinking, I closed my eyes and anxiously waited. I fidgeted when Elcia didn't do anything for a full minute. It was almost a relief when she put her other hand to cup my face as well, but I still felt uncomfortable not knowing what the girl in front of me was planning.

Her lips met mine.

An act that shocked my heart. I didn't move. She moved her lips across mine in a foreign way. The sheer softness of them had my brain reeling and my conscious thoughts faded. I opened my eyes, to see exactly what she was doing and was greeted with the sight of a strange woman.

This wasn't Elcia. This woman looked different and could only be described as _'delicious'_.

She stopped moving her lips and pulled away a little bit as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal warm hazel irises. The act was enough to have my body shaking and impossibly hot. I wanted to see that again. She opened her mouth and whispered my name and somehow I felt lightheaded by just that. I leaned back to her and reciprocated her previous actions a little more forcefully than she did.

After some hesitation and slight off rhythm nips, soon me and this appetizing female found a pleasurable beat to follow and began the strange mouth dance that I was starting to get the hang of. She wound her arms around my neck and I found the light weight of them on my shoulders pleasing. The small gap between our chests was not appreciated though, so I tightened my grip on her hips and pulled her snuggly to me. Moving her across my lap again had me gasping at the shooting sensation that I felt from my dick.

 _Wait, what was that…?_ I thought in the back of my mind.

Soon that mental query disappeared when nails raked through my hair and I groaned low against the downy soft lips playing on mine. The woman's hips rocked against mine slowly in circles. I lightly clawed at her back from the feelings she was producing and couldn't help but break away from our lip contact to suck in a few deep breaths in order to calm myself.

I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to do the same actions to her. Faster. _Harder._ This wasn't enough. When she grinded into my groin, I reflexively thrusted upward and leaned my forehead on her shoulder.

"Did you like that Yuras?"

Elcia's voice was in my ear, but a little deeper. A little more breathy. The delicious woman was my Elcia and I couldn't help but not wrap my arms tighter around her waist. I liked it.

"Ye—Yeah…" I responded honestly, my voice cracking a bit and coming out a lot harsher than I intended.

She didn't shy away at it though. Instead, she shivered in my hold and pulled back to cup my face to look at me.

"We're going to do something different, okay? I've only heard accounts of this from others and read a few depictions of the scientific side of it. I just need to know, are you okay with it?"

I was silent for a moment, not entirely sure what this entailed, but aware that she was probably referring to _'sex'_ from earlier.

 _Closer._

"Yes, it is okay."

She nodded and offered up a tiny smile. Elcia let go of my face and pulled herself out of my grasp. Kneeling in front of me, she lifted the chest undercloth over her shoulders and head to remove it. I sat still and shocked.

Her breasts were pale and looked impossibly smooth. The dull pink of her nipples were mesmerizing to look at and I noticed that they appeared to be stiff. She fidgeted and then grabbed my hand and led it to her left breast. I took a sharp breath and lightly squeezed.

Impossibly soft.

I couldn't manage to do anything more than squeeze and cup, but it seemed to be enough for Elcia. She appeared to be on the verge of tears from fright or something. Biting her lower lip and shutting her eyes tight.

 _I must've hurt her._

"Sorry," I said taking my hand off her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't, Yuras," she breathed out. "Keep going as you were. It was… nice."

She looked away with a full red face and I stared at her, wondering how this was nice. She led my hand back to her chest and did so for my left hand too. Now, both my hands on her chest, with her not meeting my eyes and blushing hard, I sat still not sure if I should really continue.

"Come on," she urged. "It felt good."

 _It felt good?_

I squeezed both at the same time and she sucked in a breath. I watched her face change with every new movement I performed on her breasts. I came to realize that it was easy to distinguish between pain and pleasure for her after a couple minutes of fondling. A strange impulse to lick her and bite her rose up and I wondered if that would be alright to do. Taking the chance, I leaned down and tentively gave her nipple a small lick upward.

The resounding moan that met my ears drew me back to see her face.

 _Pleasure._

I tested this out and began sucking her nipple and licking and kissing her breast as I continued to cup and squeeze the other. It was heavenly to feel the soft expanse under my palms and my mouth. Her skin was unmeltable snow within my grasp. This beauty, this Elcia, for me alone.

She pulled my face away from her chest to kiss me again and I eagerly delved in her lips while never letting go of her soft mounds. When she moaned against my mouth, I smirked and pushed her down backward to get better leverage. Laying on her back, her beautiful blonde hair spread out like a halo to the moon. For a moment, I just leaned on my forearms and admired her beauty. The woman beneath me was always someone to behold in my eyes, but now even more so.

 _Closer._

"Elcia, what does one say in this situation?"

"About what?" she asked in a murmur.

I thought about if I should tell her how she looks, or how this was making my heart race. Instead, I said, "About how I feel for you."

Her breath hitched and she licked her full lips. "What is the feeling?"

I leaned down and kissed her slowly. "I feel," I told her, whispering against her mouth, "full of happiness. So much, it is as if I am overflowing."

Elcia laid there not speaking after I told her this. My heart dropped and I felt horrible when tears filled her eyes and began to roll across her eyelashes, down her cheekbones to her ears. I quickly wiped them away and tried silently consoling her. Hoping it worked when she gave me a shaky smile, I waited for her to explain herself, wanting desperately to know if I had done something wrong to upset her. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, still smiling.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome?"

She giggled under her breath and cupped my face familiarly. Giving me a tender kiss, I shuddered under the faint touch and let my eyes flutter close. When we parted shortly thereafter, I saw the most sincerely astonishing sight. Elcia offered up to me a toothy, crinkle eye smile with waiting teardrops.

"I love you too," she said.

 _Love. Love is what has brought us closer._

I pressed my forehead to hers and breathed in her scent.

 _Love._

Smiling again, feeling as if I could smile forever, I chuckled too and she giggled as well.

 _I love you, Elcia._

Kissing her lips, I relished the way this feeling spread over me. How love had released this overflow of warmth into my heart for one person. The person I would dare not lose and would protect with my very life.

She started to wrap her arms around my waist and attempt to untie the cloth belt I wore. I sat up, untying it for her and removing the bear skin pelt and sleeveless tunic. Tossing them both over to the side of the hut, I straddled the mostly naked Elcia, wearing nothing but my undercloth. She seemed a little more confident than before as she did not hesitate to take hold of my last article of clothing and ease it down, at a terrifyingly slow pace, past my hips. When my semi-erect member caught on the material, she sucked in a breath and pulled the cloth out toward her and over it.

I couldn't help the twitch that resounded from it when she let me be fully nude to out empty home. I pulled the clothing down further and stepped out of them. Then, looking to her and the last barrier between us, I took the initiative and repeated her actions. It was more heart pounding than before seeing her bared before me inch by inch. When I had pulled the offending article off of her, she squeezed her thighs together half-heartedly covered her chest.

"Don't hide," I told her, gently coaxing her arms apart. "May I see all of you?"

"Of course…"

When I let my gaze swim over her figure, I tried to memorize every detail I could, enjoying this rare sight laid out in front of me. When she placed her petite hands on my chest and ghosted soft touches down to my stomach, did I stop and clench my eyes shut, trying desperately to not fall into some abyss that I felt every time a wonderful feeling washed over me. I grabbed her hands and pulled them off my chest and asked what I needed to do.

"It, it gets a little tough here. You need to put this," she relayed as she caught and gripped me in her firm hold, "and put it here inside me." I watched her other hand finger her pubic area and spread apart the most intimate parts I would ever see. "Then pull out and push it back in. People called this a dance, since it followed a rhythm."

"What kind?"

"Any kind. It is a… couples' private dance."

I nodded and let her release me. Then guiding myself to her, I used the head of my member to spread her sticky folds apart and run up and down the slit. She bit the corner of her upper lip and I settled on a small dent that would surely lead me to settle inside her. Pushing in slowly, I was met up with immediate resistance. Hesitating, thinking that this couldn't possibly be the opening, since it was so tight, I looked over to her and saw her give me a slight nod. I breathed slowly and attempted to push past her inner folds. When I couldn't see the tip of my dick anymore, I realized how frustrated and anxious I was now.

I wanted to just thrust all the way inside, but I also felt a sort of foreboding sense to that though. Ignoring my instincts, believing them to be wrong, I continued my slow pace of entering by pushing deeper and deeper inside. I felt like I was slipping though. The ridges that rubbed against my length, the further I found myself inside Elcia, felt mind numbingly good. I wanted to pull out again now and just lose myself in this strange pleasure.

 _There's no way it can get any better than this._

Elcia was biting her lip and breathing through her nose appearing to concentrate and I did my best to not mess this up. When I was as far as I could go, hitting something deep inside her, enough to make her squeak and tighten terribly around me, I held still and waited for something, anything, that would give me a sign for what to do next.

"Yuras, go ahead and pull out. Slowly though," she strained to say. "Start a rhythm that you think is right."

 _In and out,_ I thought, recalling her instructions. _That sounds easy enough._

I did as she said and started to pull out of her tight hole. Her insides gripped me hard and resisted against me, digging the grooves into my flesh, making me shudder and groan at it. Elcia hummed and I grit my teeth when she grew tighter still. Glancing down, with bated breath, I felt the entrance to her lower body coil around my dick before I saw how much I had really pulled out. The cool air contrasting against the warm wetness was exhilarating and quite strange. Believing this to be enough pulled out, I did as Elcia commanded and pushed back inside.

 _Again,_ I told myself, repeating the same foreign actions.

In and out. Push and pull.

 _Again._

Elcia chewed her bottom lip and breathed harder out her nose.

 _Again._

I felt a thin layer of sweat begin to form now that the stagnant air of the hut was clinging to me just tightly as Elcia was.

 _Again._

The fluttering feeling at the pit of my stomach was starting to extend and wring my insides the more I thrust in and out of the beautiful goddess under me. My teeth chattered and I clenched my jaw, trying to pass out from the heaviness forming behind my eyes. My hips, moving on their own, going faster and faster, sloppily rammed against Elcia's pale skin. She keened and shakily lifted her hips off the ground.

"Yur- _Yuras_!" she moaned with hooded eyes. " _Please_ , just a little more I think."

I wasn't sure what a little more would do, but I couldn't stop myself now. My cock was pulsing and my blood throbbing in my ears. I wanted something to happen. This release of pressure! I held my breath and shut my eyes tight. Drowning myself inside of Elcia. This almost full feeling was close to being complete. Leaning against her and tucking my hands under her lower back to grab a hold of her as an anchor, I thrusted to her like a mad man.

Nothing could stop me now. The pressure inside me built and my breathing grew ragged. My vision was going hazy, fading into the colorful background. Elcia moaned loudly in my ear as I panted into her's. My pace now erratic, I didn't know whether or not this was the end for me until in a burst, I felt relief. My hips still sloppily humped Elcia as she in turn was shaking and gasping for air. When I couldn't move any longer, my knees gave out from under me and I collapsed on top of the thin girl who sighed.

It took a few moments, but when I was able to get a hold of my surroundings, I made a note of what just happened.

I was still laying on Elcia, who was eerily relaxed and appeared to be on the verge of sleep. My hands were still tucked under her and my forehead was leaning in the crook of her neck and shoulder, my nose taking in the scent of her sweaty skin. The twitch from Elcia's inner walls told me that I was still housed inside of her. Sighing, I lifted up to lean on my forearms and pull my throbbing, limp dick out of her with a squelch. Elcia's eyelids fluttered and she moaned low from my absence.

Moving to sit up, I hovered over her for a moment to take in her gorgeous view. When she met my gaze, she smiled as I skimmed trembling fingers over her pink cheek.

"I love you, Elcia," I confessed in a voice so soft, I thought she may not have heard me.

Elcia pulled me down and kissed me. Her full lips moved against mine and weaved my fingers into her blonde hair in response to the great feeling of happiness that she caused to swell again inside of me. Pulling away, she hugged my neck and murmured against my skin, "I have a wish."

 _A wish?_

"What is your wish?" I asked into her long hair.

I felt her smile and her lips form each and every word.

" _I want to stay here forever_."

* * *

[A/N: I do not own Area-X, this is a fanfiction made by myself that cannot be redistributed, copied , nor altered in any form by anyone other than myself. I am not making monetary profit off of this fan based work. This is just for public fan viewing only.]


End file.
